


Sophomore Formal

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Devi roasts the shit out of Shira, Formal, Hurting!Devi, Jealous!Shira, Love Proclamation, Pining!Devi, Post-Malibu Kiss, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm so excited for you all to read this fic! This is inspired by the movie "The DUFF." Specifically...the infamous Homecoming Dance scene. I really like how this turned out...so I hope you enjoy! (If you would like to watch the movie clip, here's the link: https://youtu.be/gsPAAgdJn2g~Devi, Fabiola and Eleanor had been planning for this moment for the entire year, and it was finally here. Why did Devi suddenly feel so down about it? Will Eleanor and Fabiola be able to persuade Devi to go to the dance, and confront Ben (after nearly months of avoiding him) about her feelings? And what happens when things don't go exactly how Devi had hoped?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Sophomore Formal

It was finally here...the day that Devi, Fabiola and Eleanor had been waiting for since the beginning of Sophomore year.

Today was the day of the Sophomore End-Of-Year Formal Dance...aka one of the most pivotal moments of their high school careers.

This dance was the last hoorah that they would have before they officially transitioned into junior year, becoming the second most powerful grade in school.

They had planned out their entire night in full detail throughout the year, anxiously awaiting the day to arrive. And now that it was here...

Devi found herself less enthusiastic than she had been before.

Devi's entire sophomore year had not been easy whatsoever, but the last few months had been especially challenging for her.

Just a few months ago, Devi and her long-time arch-nemesis had put aside their year-long rivalry in favor of a close friendship.

As time went on, Ben surprised Devi by being consistently there for her...supporting her whenever she needed it. As they grew closer, Devi started to realize that her and Ben's friendship was not as platonic as she had thought.

Ben had broken down all her walls...he wouldn't let her shut down or push him away, he pushed back. And although Devi wouldn't admit it at the time...it meant more than anything.

Devi surprised both herself and Ben when she had kissed him in Miami. Ben had kissed her back, and Devi found herself in a situation more complicated than anything she's ever faced.

Instead of admitting to herself that she did in fact have romantic feelings for Ben, she instead fell back into old, unhealthy habits...insisting that the kiss was a mistake and running away.

After that, things between her and Ben became strained. They barely talked over the last few months, both pushing eachother away. Their competitive nature had died down, and everyone could tell that something was going on between them.

Devi envisioned herself going to the formal with Ben, but given the current situation (which was largely her fault) she knew that it wasn't even a possibility. She knew that she messed up by pushing Ben away...

And she didn't know how to fix it.

Now here she was on what was supposed to be one of the most exciting days of her high school life...feeling less than thrilled, and considering not going to the dance at all.  
~  
"What do you mean you don't want to go to the dance?" Eleanor gasps, her and Fabiola exchanging confused looks.

Devi rolls her eyes, "Just like I said...I don't want to go."

Fabiola frowns, "But, why? I mean...we've been looking forward to this for the entire year!"

Eleanor nods, "Yeah. I mean...this is the-"

Devi cuts her off, "Pivotal moment in our high school careers...yeah, I know." she says, finishing off Eleanor's thought.

Eleanor sighs, walking to sit down beside Devi on her bed. Fabiola mirrors her, sitting on the opposite side of Devi.

"Okay...talk to us. What's going on?" Fabiola asks in a soft voice.

Devi sighs, "It's nothing, you guys. I just...am not feeling the whole, formal thing, right now." she lies, and they look at her with unconvinced looks.

"Devi...we are your bestfriends, and we know when you're hiding something from us. There's something else wrong here." Eleanor informs her.

Devi is silent for a moment, "Its just that...I don't want to see Ben."

Eleanor and Fabiola frown, both giving Devi a knowing look.

It was no secret to Eleanor or Fabiola what had gone down between Devi and Ben. As soon as she'd gotten home from Miami, she immediately called them to tell them everything.

She was completely torn up over the situation, and honestly, she was scared that they would judge her for her feelings towards Ben. 

Of course, Devi had been overthinking as always, and that was not the case. Eleanor and Fabiola were completely supportive, insistent that they'd known something was going on between Ben and Devi for the longest time.

They claimed that they knew how Ben and Devi felt about eachother before either of them knew.

Devi had been so relieved to have the support of her bestfriends, and it would turn out that as time went on...she would need it more than ever. 

Right now was no exception.

"You still haven't talked to him?" Fabiola asks, voice quiet.

Devi shakes her head, "No. I just...can't bring myself to do it. I'm worried that he'll be angry at me. You know...for pushing him away for months and then suddenly confessing my feelings." she explains, voice breaking.

Eleanor shakes her head, "Devi...I know how you're feeling but...that would never happen. Ben cares about you."

Fabiola nods, "He always has. Just because you pushed him away, doesn't mean that his feelings have changed."

Devi shrugs, "I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to hating me."

Eleanor and Fabiola roll their eyes, "Devi, if that were the case...don't you think that he would be torturing you like before?"

"Yeah, I mean...he hasn't said anything snarky or rude. He's just been respecting your feelings by giving you your space." Eleanor adds.

Devi is silent, processing their words in her head. Maybe they were right. Maybe...she needed to go to this dance, and put all of her feelings out on the table.

Atleast she would know then that she gave all that she could to fight for this, for them...

"I think you guys are right." Devi admits.

Fabiola and Eleanor smile, both grabbing one of Devi's hands.

"We ARE right. You need to get yourself all dressed up, go to that dance and fight for your man." Eleanor exclaims, and Fabiola nods.

Devi sighs, nodding her head.

"Okay. I'll go. There's just...one small problem." Devi confesses, laughing shyly.

Fabiola and Eleanor's eyebrows knit together in confusion

"What is it?" Fabiola asks.

Devi slides off her bed, walking towards her closet and pulling out her formal dress, which is torn into shreds. She holds it up towards them.

Eleanor gasps, "Devi...what the hell happened to your dress?" 

Devi sighs, "Devi 1.0 happened to it." she admits, looking down at the ground.

Fabiola and Eleanor share a concerned look.

"Okay...we definitely need to work on your coping mechanisms. Because you are going to have no clothes or belongings left if you keep on destroying everything." Fabiola explains, Eleanor nodding in agreement.

Devi nods, "That's fair. Guys...what am I going to do now? I have no dress and the dance is in a few hours!" she cries out, tossing the dress on the ground.

"There isn't enough time for us to get to the mall and find a new dress. So...we'll just need to work with what we have here." Eleanor suggests, standing up to walk towards Devi's closet.

She begins sliding hangers, going through Devi's dresses.

Devi frowns, "You aren't going to find anything in there other than my traditional Indian dresses, and I absolutely can NOT wear those."

Eleanor turns around, raising an eyebrow, "Why not? They're all so vibrant and beautiful...you'd be the center of attention."

Devi sighs, "I'd definitely be the center of attention...but not in the way that I want to be. I'd be the laughing stock of the class, even more than I already am."

Eleanor rolls her eyes, "That is not true...and-" she pauses, gasping as she pulls out a long red two-piece ball gown, embellished with rhinestones and diamonds that shine under the light.

She turns around slowly, holding the dress up with a grin, "This, is the one."

Fabiola's eyes widen, her immediately jumping off the bed and walking over to examine the dress up-close.

"Holy shit...this gown is beautiful, Devi. Where did you get it?" Fabiola breathes out as she runs her hand along the fabric.

Devi smiles, "It's called a Gagra Choli...my dad bought it for me. He said that it was just as beautiful as his vibrant daughter." Devi explains, smiling fondly at the memory.

She had never felt more beautiful than she had when her father said those words to her, and she found herself clinging to those words whenever she doubted herself. 

Eleanor and Fabiola grin at Devi, "Well...that makes it the perfect dress for you to wear to this particular dance." Eleanor says.

Devi hesitates, "I don't know...I mean, this feels like more of a prom look."

Eleanor smiles, handing the dress over to Fabiola and walking towards Devi's bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Devi asks, and Eleanor holds up her hand.

"I'll be right back." She informs them, walking out of the door.

She returns seconds later, Kamala following closely behind. Devi raises an eyebrow when both girls walk in, closing the door.

"Devi...Eleanor tells me that we have a fashion emergency to fix." Kamala says with a smile.

Devi nods, "Sort of. But...I'm not sure how you'll be able to help."

Kamala rolls her eyes, "Devi, my sweet cousin...I think you've forgotten that I am a master of the sewing machine."

Devi laughs, "Oh no...I haven't forgotten. Mom likes to brag about that quite often."

Kamala smiles, "I can't say that I blame her. So...what is it that we are doing?" she asks.

Devi stands up, walking over to grab the dress from Fabiola. She turns around, holding the dress up to show Kamala.

Kamala gasps, "Devi! Oh...this is the most beautiful Gagra Choli that I've ever seen! Is this your dress for the dance?" 

Devi shrugs, "Well...I want it to be. But...it just feels a bit too flashy. I need you to help me but a personal spin on it."

Kamala smiles, gesturing for the girls to follow her, "Let's get to work."  
~  
Devi stands in front of the mirror as Kamala zippers the back of her dress up, nerves settling in the pit of her stomach. 

Her, Eleanor and Fabiola spent the last few hours tossing out ideas on how to fix Devi's dress, while Kamala altered, cut and sewed the dress.

Devi felt herself shaking with anticipation. She really hoped that the changes that she made to the dress makes a difference.

She really needs her dress to look perfect. This way, she could carry herself with some confidence when she approaches Ben.

"There, all done." Kamala says as she pulls Devi's hair behind her shoulders, resting her hands on her shoulders.

Devi slowly looks up, eyes widening when she looks at the dress. She looks...perfect.

Kamala had outdone herself with the dress. She had cut the front of the dress out to show her legs, layering it and leaving it long in the back.

Kamala grins at Devi through the mirror, "You look so beautiful, my cousin." 

Devi sniffles, turning around to embrace Kamala, "Thank you, Kamala. So much...it's perfect."

Kamala hugs her back, "Of course. Now...Eleanor and Fabiola told me that you are planning on talking to Ben tonight."

Devi sighs, "I don't know."

"Devi...look. I know that things between the both of you have been difficult but. That boy cares about you so much, I can see it whenever he looks at you." Kamala explains.

Devi's eyes widen, "Really?"

Kamala nods, "Yes. Just be honest with him. It's all going to work out."

Devi nods, hugging Kamala again.

Kamala pulls away from the hug, "Okay. Now, we better get you downstairs. You're friends are waiting, and your mom is so excited to see your dress."

Devi nods, grabbing her purse and following Kamala down the hallway towards the stairs. She pauses at the top of the stairs, waiting until Kamala signals for her to come down.

She takes a deep breath, walking down the stairs...her dress sliding behind her. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Fabiola, Eleanor are standing there in their dresses next to Nalini.

They all gasp.

"Oh, Kanna. You look beautiful!" Nalini cries out, walking over to pull her into a hug.

Devi smiles, "Thanks, mom."

Nalini smiles, "Is this the Gagra Choli that your father bought for you?"

"Yes. I know this probably isn't the best time to wear it but..." Devi breathes out, and Nalini shakes her head.

She rests her hands on Devi's shoulders, "Stop that. It is the perfect time to wear it. Your father would be so elated to see you in this dress."

Devi's eyes well up with tears. She never realized how much she needed to hear those words tonight.

"Thank you mom." She whispers, turning to look at Eleanor and Fabiola, who look like two completely different people.

Devi grins, "You both look hot! Fab...I almost didn't recognize you." 

Fabiola smiles, flattening out her dress.

"We could say the same about you, Devi. You look gorgeous." Fabiola says. Eleanor nods.

"Ben is going to freak when he sees you in this dress. I mean...he'll swoon and immediately proclaim his love for you. It's like the ending of every rom-com movie EVER!" Eleanor squeals, clapping her hands together.

Devi rolls her eyes fondly, "I'm sure. Also...aren't you both supposed to be going with Oliver and Eve?"

Eleanor and Fabiola shake their heads, walking over to interlock their arms with Devi's, "Nope. Tonight is girls night. We're going with you."

Devi grins at them.

"Okay girls! Let me take a few pictures before you go!" Nalini yells out, taking out her phone.  
~  
When they arrive at school, all three girls walk inside, and in the direction of the Gymnasium. Devi freezes about halfway down the hallway, finding herself paralyzed with nerves.

Eleanor and Fabiola turn around, looking at her with concerned looks.

"Devi? Are you okay?" Fabiola asks, walking to stand in front of her.

Devi lets out a shaky breath, "Guys...I don't know if I could do this."

Eleanor and Fabiola grab her hands, "Yes you can. Keep your chin up, walk in there and get your man!" Eleanor gives her a pep talk.

Devi nods, taking a deep breath.

Together, all three girls walk into the gymnasium, hand-in-hand.  
~  
When they enter the dance, they all look around, a large crowd of students dispersed throughout the gym dancing and conversing, punch in their hands.

Devi's eyes widen when she sees Ben, who's gaze is already lingering on her. Devi feels her heart start racing...all of her feelings for Ben immediately flooding back into her mind.

She pauses, looking at Eleanor and Fabiola, "Hey...you guys go find Oliver and Eve. I'll be back." she says.

The girls nod, disappearing into the crowd. Devi composes herself, slowly walking towards Ben, who is standing alone by the punch table.

She gives him a small smile, "Hey."

Ben smiles at her, "Devi...hey." 

She looks down at the ground, "You know..." she says, looking up to meet his eyes, "I could see you looking at me from across the room. Worried that I look better than you?" she teases with a smirk.

Ben laughs, "I'm not worried about it. I know you look better than me." he says, eyes scanning over Devi's dress.

He smiles, "Wow..." he breathes out, "You look...beautiful."

Devi blushes, doing a 360 degree spin, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Ben laughs, looking down at the ground.

Silence falls between them, and Devi finds herself struggling to find the words she wants to say.

She knows that she needs to say something, anything...

"I know that we haven't really...talked about what happened between us a few months ago. But, uh..." Devi says, pausing as she tries to collect her thoughts.

Ben gives her a patient look.

"My dad always told me that...life was short, and that it was important to tell the people you care about exactly how you feel. So...I guess that's, kinda of what I'm doing now." She continues, smiling shyly at the ground.

Ben is silent for a moment, "Devi...what are you saying?" he asks as he searches her eyes.

"I'm saying that...I'm into you. I like you, Ben. And I know that it's taken me a long time to admit it but...I had to say it." She confesses, looking up to meet his eyes.

Devi felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had held that inside for so long, so scared that if she said it, she would lose Ben. And now, although she still carried the fear of losing Ben in the back of her mind...

It scared her even more thinking about losing him without him knowing how she felt.

Ben's eyes widen, and Devi watches as his face goes through a range of unreadable emotions.

Ben laughs awkwardly, "I...kind of just got back together with Shira..." he explains, as he walks slowly beside her.

Devi feels her heart sink, "Oh." she says shortly, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

It had been almost four months since she and Ben kissed in Miami, and they had never exactly talked about it or what it meant. Devi had done what she always did in emotional situations...she ran away.

Was she really surprised that Ben would've taken that as her not being interested in him? I mean...she couldn't blame him.

She could only blame herself, for pushing him back into Shira's arms.

"I was going to tell you but..." Ben rushes to explain, but Devi shakes her head.

"It's okay. Ben...that's uh...that's great. As long as you're happy..." She cuts him off, forcing a smile.

Ben offers her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Shira narrows her eyes when she sees Ben talking to Devi, "What the hell?" she breathes out, immediately strutting over in the direction of the pair.

She pushes several students out of the way as she shoves her way through the crowd on the dance floor, walking to stand next to Ben.

She puts a hand on her hip.

"Wow..." Shira exclaims as her eyes scan over Devi's dress judgementally, "That's an...interesting dress. Who makes that...the Christmas Tree Shop?" she jabs with a smirk.

Devi laughs, rolling her eyes, "Actually...it's called a Gagra Choli," she explains, "It's a staple of traditional Indian culture."

Ben smiles knowingly at her. He did have a surprisingly extensive knowledge of traditional Indian culture.

Shira shrugs, "Sure...whatever that means. Anyways, it looks like you can't seem to leave my boyfriend alone. What...have you not gotten the opportunity to proposition him, too? You know...like you did with Paxton."

Devi clenches her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, sorry...I didn't need to proposition your boyfriend. He just kissed me because he wanted to." Devi replies casually, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shira snorts, "I'm sure. But it's fine..." she says as she wraps herself around Ben's arm, "It's not like Ben would leave me for one of the UN, anyway..."

She smirks, and Devi's face falls.

It had been so long since she'd heard someone refer to her as that word, and it still stung the same way as it did the first time someone said it.

Ben frowns, turning to shoot Shira a glare, "Shira, don't-" he starts to defend Devi, but Devi cuts him off.

She glances over at Ben, "Ben...it's okay." she reassures him, turning to look at Shira again.

Devi sighs, "Oh, Shira. You know...you and your friends used to make me SO upset. I used to be so insecure because of the things you would all say about me, but now...I just feel sorry for you."

Shira smiles fakely at her, and Ben stands beside her uncomfortably, eyes focused on the ground.

"Yeah...I may be a 'UN' to somebody. But guess what...so are you. So is everyone." She continues, waving her hands around for emphasis.

Devi pauses, "There's always going to be somebody prettier, or smarter, or richer than you. But that shouldn't make you feel bad about yourself, because in someone's eyes...you are all of those things." 

She finally gains the courage to look over and meet Ben's eyes, heart racing when she sees him smiling at her.

"You all label everybody to make you feel better about yourselves...but you end up missing out on everything around you." Devi adds, turning her focus back to Shira.

"I mean...you have Ben. You parade him around like he's some trophy that you can show off whenever it's convenient for you, but...he's so much more than that." She snaps.

The smirk slowly falls from Shira's face, and Ben's eyes widen.

"People don't like him just because he's with you. The people that really care about him and like him do because he's an amazing guy, and honestly...he deserves better than a girl who only uses him for his money." She confesses.

Shira's arms slide from around Ben's arm, folding over her chest. She glares at Devi, face filled with rage.

"I know that your tiny brain may not be able to comprehend this...but...I love myself exactly the way that I am. I wouldn't want to be anyone else, especially you," She admits, "And I realize now, that none of this matters to me...your labels don't matter to me." she says pointedly.

"But it matters to you. And that's okay. Just... don't tear me down because you're threatened by me, and my lack of giving a shit about what you think about me." Devi finishes off sharply.

Shira scoffs, "As if I would be threatened by someone like you." she snaps, eyeing Devi up and down.

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Clearly you are...since you are so worried about me propositioning your boyfriend. Looks like you're more scared that he'd agree to it."

Devi turns around to walk away, pausing and glancing back, "Actually, if I remember correctly, your boyfriend tried to kiss me twice while you were still together."

She smirks at Shira before turning around to walk towards Fabiola and Eleanor, leaving Shira stunned in her spot. 

Eleanor and Fabiola look over at her, "Hey...how did it go?" Fabiola asks.

Devi smiles, "Honestly? It went better than I thought." 

The girls both smile at her, pulling her into a group hug.

Mr. Shapiro walks onto the stage and taps the mic, grabbing the attention of the crowd, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, and those who have yet to make up their minds! It is now time for us to crown our formal king and queen!"

The crowd all claps, gathering around the front of the stage. Devi watches as Shira grabs Ben's arm, dragging him off into the crowd.

Her heart hurts, but she knows that she has to let Ben go. As much as it would kill her...she's happy as long as Ben was happy.

That's all that mattered to her.

"Okay, everyone...drum roll please!" He yells out, "This year's queen is..." he says, opening up the envelope in his hands, "Ms. Shira!"

The crowd all yells and applauds. Shira pretends to be surprised, smiling as she struts towards the stage, walking up the stairs and accepting flowers, the crown being placed on her head.

Devi rolls her eyes, slowly clapping. She feels Ben's gaze on her, and she turns to look at him, offering him a small smile.

The crowd quiets down, and Mr. Shapiro grabs his second envelope, "And now, for our king. Drum roll please. This year's king is..."

He pauses, opening up the envelope, "Mr. Ben Gross. Ben...come on up here and join your queen!"

Devi ignores the pit forming in her stomach, forcing a smile and clapping for Ben. The crowd all claps.

Ben glances back at Devi again, frozen in his spot.

"Ben? Where are you? Come on up here..." Mr. Shapiro calls out, squinting his eyes and scanning the crowd for any sign of Ben.

Ben doesn't move from his spot, his gaze still lingering on Devi.

Devi raises an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you going to go get your crown?" she calls out.

Ben is silent for a moment, shaking his head.

"No. I'm going to get the girl..." He breathes out, pushing his way through the crowd and walking towards Devi.

Devi's eyes widen as Ben walks to stand in front of her, immediately pulling her into his arms and pressing their lips together.

Devi is shocked for a few moments, before registering what is happening and closing her eyes, kissing Ben back.

Ben pulls her closer, hands resting on either side of her face. She gets lost in the kiss, feeling like time was going in slow motion and they were the only two in the room.

She thinks back to their first kiss, and the way she felt. She felt those same things now, as if months did not change any of her feelings towards Ben.

Devi pulls away from the kiss, forehead resting against Ben's.

She opens her eyes, looking up to meet Ben's blue ones. She finds herself getting lost in them, the same way she had months before.

"Let's get the hell out of here..." Ben suggests, and Devi laughs, grabbing his hand and walking towards the exit of the gymnasium.

Eleanor and Fabiola squeal, hugging eachother and jumping up and down.  
~  
Ben and Devi walk towards the exit of the school, but Ben makes a sudden detour from their trail, pulling Devi into an abandoned classroom.

The second they are inside, Ben pulls her in to kiss her again. Devi wraps her arms around Ben's neck, pulling him even closer as their lips moved together. Ben backs them up blindly until Devi's legs hit a desk.

Ben grabs her legs, hoisting her up onto the desk and slotting himself between her legs.

They continue to kiss until they both need to pull apart for air.

Devi opens her eyes, "Woah." she breathes out.

Ben laughs, eyes just as wide as hers, "I know..."

"Ben, I...I'm so sorry that I ran away that day. After we kissed. I just, panicked. I didn't want to lose you." Devi apologizes. Ben shakes his head, resting a hand on her cheek.

"Hey...you would never lose me. And you don't need to apologize." He reassures her.

Devi smiles, "So...I'm guessing by that cheesy scene back there...that you like me back?" she asks, voice hopeful.

Ben rolls his eyes, "As if it weren't painfully obvious enough. Yes, of course I do. I always have."

Devi blushes, looking down at the ground.

Ben puts his hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes, "Hey...did I mention how stunning you look tonight? I mean...this Gagra Choli looks perfect on you..." he breathes out, resting a hand on her leg.

Devi laughs, "Yeah...I think you mentioned that. If your drooling over me when I showed up at the dance didn't make it obvious enough." she teases, and Ben smirks, pulling her closer.

"David...I'd be careful if I were you. You're way more attractive when you're insulting me." He flirts.

Devi smirks, "In that case, you look like a dork. Now...shut up and kiss me, Gross." She says, pulling him in to connect their lips together again.  
~


End file.
